


Only The Beginning

by Marj_n_Ken



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marjorine (sort-of), One Shot, Pre-Slash, super best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marj_n_Ken/pseuds/Marj_n_Ken
Summary: When Butters calls upset, all Kenny wants is to make his best friend happy again.





	Only The Beginning

Kenny McCormick didn't normally have friends over during the week; his parents always got high after his mom got off work. Tonight, however, was a special exception.

Butters was curled in a ball on Kenny's bed, sobbing. A few hours earlier Kenny had recieved a call from a distraught Butters. The petite sixteen year old had sounded so broken on the phone that Kenny told him to come over.

"Dude, Butters, what happened? Did Cartman do something?"

Butters buried his face further into Kenny's pillow and shook his head.

"No," came a muffled response. "Eric didn't do nothin'. I did." He choked out another sob. "I'm a deviant. Evil... My parents found out."

"Hey, man. There's no fucking way you could be evil." Kenny sat down on the bed and put a gentle hand on Butters's shoulder. "What exactly did your parents find? Porn or weed or somethin'?"

Butters shook his head again. "No." He looked up at Kenny with red, swollen eyes.

The splotches on Butters's face and the bit of snot on his upper lip was unattractive, but Kenny still felt his heart skip.

"They found my...dress up stash." Butters cringed like he'd just told Kenny something disgusting.

Kenny raised a brow in confusion. "You mean, like, your paladin costume or Professor Chaos stuff? I thought they knew about that already."

The smaller blonde had stopped crying. With a small sniffle, he sat up and positioned himself knee to knee with Kenny. He pulled the pillow along with him and hugged it like a cherished plushie.

"Sorry," Butters sighed, "that's not it either... I'm not bein' clear with you. I just- I don't want to loose your friendship. You're my best friend, ya know?"

Kenny let out a giggle. He abso-fuckin-lutely knew this. He and Butters had been best friends for years. Their friendship was an easy one. They clicked. Super Best Friends, just like Stan and Kyle.

Kenny put his fingers on top of Butters's shaking ones. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not going to judge you, Leo."

At the use of his real name, Butters's lips lifted into a small smile. He shrugged and looked away from the other boy's intense gaze.

"I have -had- dresses; it was only, like, two of 'em. I had a lot of bows, though, and a Hello Kitty makeup kit." Butters managed to say this without tearing up again, but he was biting his bottom lip so hard Kenny thought it might start bleeding.

"My dad took all the stuff out back and set it on fire. He said he was going to send me back to that 'camp" I went to in elementary school. I can't go back there. So many kids killed themselves there, Ken."

Kenny scooted close to Butters and pulled him into a hug. Butters stiffened for second but eventually gave in. He slowly raised his arms to rest on Kenny's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his best friend's neck.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Fuck no. How could I? You're so fucking adorable, dude."

"You think I'm adorable?"

"Yeah, Leo. You're always adorable. You're adorable with your face red, and I bet you're adorable in a dress too."

Butters's face was no longer red solely due to his crying. He felt Kenny's fingers run through the short hair on the back of his head. Butters nuzzled further and gave Kenny a small kiss under his ear. Kenny pulled back to look the boy in the eye.

"You think Marjorine might want to borrow a dress of Princess Kenny's?"

Butters snorted at the mention of the various play-time personas.

"You still have Princess Kenny stuff?"

"Of course I do. It's one of Karen's favorite costumes. She has the old one, but I made myself a new one. This one's based off Rosalina instead of Zelda. The blue should look really good on you."

Kenny hopped up from the bed to dig around in his small closet. He pulled out a long, baby blue dress with bell sleeves.

"Sorry its so wrinkly," said Kenny as he ran his hand down the dress to smooth some of the said wrinkles.

"That's ok, Ken." Butters rubbed his knuckles together. "You're sure it's ok for me to wear?"

"Yes, dude. Come 'ere."

Butters got up from the bed, both nervous and excited. He walked over to where Kenny was holding the dress up, as if to slip it over Butters's head. The now smiling boy shrugged off his aqua colored sweater and raised his arms to duck into the dress. Kenny rangled all the fluff and satin down over his best friend, turned him around, and buttoned up the back.

The small bedroom had a full length mirror screwed to the wall, and Butters could see himself in it as Kenny turned him around again. A spike of adrenaline ran through his body, and Butters could see lust in Kenny's face. It was a look he'd seen many times, but it had never been directed at him before.

"Butters... Fuck, you look hot."

Butters swallowed a nervous gulp. "You too, Kenny."

Kenny stepped closer to Butters so that their noses were almost touching. Fingers brushed fingers.

"Leo, can I kiss you?"

"Gee, Ken. You can kiss me all you want."

Without any more prompting, the dirty blonde pressed his chapped lips to the soft, plump ones of the younger boy whom he'd loved for years. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. It was better than a nice set of tits. It was even better than getting stoned off his ass. There was no way he was letting this princess think that this kiss didn't mean anything to him.

Kenny cupped Butters's face in his hands and teased his tongue at his lips, asking for access. Butters complied without hesitation. Their tongues danced around each other. Their breath became one.

With a gasp from them both, they pulled their faces apart. Heavy breaths huffed between them as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Kenny spoke.

"Leopold Stotch, will you be my boyfriend -or girlfriend?" He gave a small glance down to the dress. "You can be whatever you want and wear whatever you want. You can even stay here. It's not much, but it's better than a stupid 'pray-away-the-gay' camp."

Butters let out a chuckle and gave Kenny the biggest smile of his life.

"Duh, Ken. I love you, silly."

Kenny leaned in to peck at Butters lips again. The pecks trailed from his mouth to high on his cheekbone to his eye where the scar Kenny gave him was permanently etched.

"I love you, too."


End file.
